Predator Evil: Enemy of Umbrella
by Jiece18
Summary: Shortly after the events of Resident Evil 5, a city is once again over run by the undead. This rise in the undead calls out to Hunter the Predator who aided Leon in the hunt for the parasites.
1. Chapter 1

***Warning!!! Spoiler alert for RE5***

A pair of men stood over an active volcano as they ran handheld interments around the lip of the volcano. Both were white and had the Tricell logo printed on the backs of their vests. One was tall with a black beard and the other was slightly shorter and clean shaven.

"So the freak finally bit the big one." The bearded one bent down and picked up a stone. "And not a trace left for us. The bosses won't like this."

His partner shrugged. "Wesker is dead. They have to be ecstatic about that."

"Yeah! He was the last of Umbrella."

"Wrong!" A voice that sounded from the grave drew the attention from the volcano. They turned and found themselves facing Wesker. "I am Umbrella!"

"Wesker?" Both dropped their scanners and drew pistols. "How did you survive the lava?"

"I didn't!"

The two men looked at each other in confusion and then back to Wesker. "Make some sense!"

"Confused?" Wesker took a step forward. "I suppose a visual aid would help. Maxwell!"

A black gloved hand grabbed the back of the bearded one's neck. He gasped as he was lifted off of his feet. His partner spun to fire at the attacker, but a fist whipped out and knocked him off of his feet. The attacker was another Wesker. With a slight sign of effort, he tossed the bearded man into the lava. He barley screamed as the lava consumed his body. The last remaining Tricell man slowly stood as he was stared down by two Weskers.

"What is this?" He dropped his gun. "How many of you are there?"

Wesker smirked. "Enough!" His hand shot out and gripped the man's face. "Umbrella will rise and the world will be remade in my image. I would have you deliver the message, but your about to die." He tossed him into the volcano. "So much for Uroboros. Not a trace left that I can use."

"Seems like a waste of Anderson's life."

"He, like you will, served his purpose. Now the world thinks I am dead. An advantage I plan to exploit."

"But I am your last copy. If I die, who will you trust."

"I trust no one. You serve me because I gave you everything you desired. Don't think I value your life anymore than any other tool." Wesker walked to the edge of the volcano. "Continue succeeding and I will grant you even more power. Fail and I will cast you aside."

"Yes sir!"

"Good! We must move quickly to fully take advantage of the events that have transpired. You will go to Raven City. There is an item I need you to acquire."

"Raven City?"

"It is a new modern city. Suppose to be a shinning example to the rest of the world." He chuckled. "Soon to be an example of their deepest fears."

"It will be as you ordered."

* * *

**One Month Later**

"This is Steven Richards with Channel 14 news. Disaster struck the country yesterday as Raven City was hit by the terrorist super weapon known as the T-Virus. Over half the population of the city has been infected. Evacuation procedures have been halted and the city quarantined to prevent further spread of the virus. Reports indicate that the president's wife and daughter were in Raven City working on his reelection campaign. No word if the escaped the city or not. We expect to have an official report from the white house within the next few hours."

Raven City, a modern city designed and built to be the example for all cities in the USA. The latest technology and innovations fill every corner of every building. Powered by solar and wind energy, it was the dream city. But now, it is a plague to the near three million residents. Over half the population has been affected by the T-Virus. Of those remaining, less than twenty five percent managed to escape the city before it was sealed off by military forces. The remaining citizens have done there best to protect themselves from the growing forced of the undead.

* * *

**Hunt World 327**

A pair of young Predators slowly stalk their way through a dense jungle. The two hunters wore little more than leather loincloths and armed with simple metal spears. One of them sniffed the air and signaled to the other. Their prey was close. They split up and moved to flank there prey. A small clearing was before them. An older Predator with similar clothing stood in the center. His eyes scanning the jungle. The two young Predators moved into position and charged the older one's flank. As they stepped into the clearing, the ground fell from beneath there bare feet and sent them tumbling into a large pit trap. The older Predator turned and walked to the edge of the trap.

"_I am disappointed at the ease of my ploy. You should have foreseen a trap."_

One of the young ones stood up. _"What prey is smart enough to dig this trap and bait it with themselves? It was an unfair trap."_

"_You think all you will hunt is mindless prey. Then I should have left you to the labor clans. To never know the hunt. You must be prepared for all manner of prey. The pack tactics of Hard Meat and the cleaver and deceitful methods of Soft Meat."_

The second young Predator stood and bowed. "_Yes master Guan-thwei!"_

Guan-thwei nodded and reached out and helped the two out of the hole. _"Despite this failure, you have done well. Soon you will be ready to take the trials again. To become bloodied hunters and join your brothers."_ Guan-thwei mandibles twitched and he suddenly spun around. His hand grabbed the point of a spear that would have impaled him through the back. The owner of the spear was another young Predator. _"A good strike. I was distracted, but you failed to mask your scent sufficient to attack from upwind."_

"_I'm sorry master Guan-thwei!"_

"_And you three, come out of your hiding places. You should have struck when I blocked the spear attack."_ Three other young Predators walked out of the jungle. _"Still room for improvement. Lets return to camp."_

The Predator known as Hunter on Earth, led his students back to the small camp built around his ship. The young Predators were from different clans, but all had one thing in common. They had failed their hunting trials and lived. Normally that would doom them to be sent to work with the labor clans. Clans who devoted themselves to building and maintaining the equipment and buildings of all clans. Necessary work, but not for members of the hunting clans. Guan-thwei had taken these young ones and decided to retrain them. So far, their improvement had been slow. But they had improved, a bit. Hunter sighed to himself. Maybe he should have tried training only one at a time. As they approached the camp, a loud beeping sound issued from the ship. Hunter took off in a run and ran aboard. The beeping came from a console whose sole purpose was to receive signals from a hidden satellite orbiting Earth.

"_What is it Master?"_

"_The virus I was originally looking for has reappeared. I must return and claim it."_

"_Let us come with you."_

"_No! You are not ready for the planet of the soft meat."_

"_You saved us from the labor clans. Please let us repay our debt by aiding you in this hunt."_

Guan-thwei looked at the determined looks on his students' faces. _"Very well! Prepare your gear. We hunt!"_

________________________________________________________________________


	2. Target

The jail was a natural choice to fortify. Surrounded by a ten foot wall wide enough to walk on and with five floors of space. Hundreds of people managed to make it into the protective walls before the undead reach it. The local police force were the best of the best. With the benefit of military style training and the latest in weapons and technology. Even with all that, the force had been reduced to forty within hours of the outbreak. Most of them now guarded the survivors as they try to reach someone on the outside who could help them.

An explosion in the distance caught the attention of the people inside the jail. Two police officers quickly ran up one of the metal staircases that led to the top of the wall. On the southern side, facing down town, a large smoke cloud had formed. Out of that cloud, a single man ran out of it. Running was a light term as it looked like the man was little more than a blur. Zombies that tried to move in his was were suddenly sliced to pieces by several flashes of light. The man reached the wall within seconds and jumped. He easily cleared the wall and landed inside of the compound. He was dressed all in black leather with a pair of mirrored sunglasses hiding his eyes. A black bag hung from his shoulder and his gun belt housed a pair of samurai swords. A cop who held the rank of sergeant ran up to him.

"Damn! That was amazing. How did you pull that off?"

"It's all in the knees!" The man pulled out a black gun that looked like an oversized six shooter. He held the gun up and shot the sergeant in the neck. Instead of a bullet, a small capsule with a needle on the end launched from the gun and hit the man. The sergeant yelled out and fell.

"Hey!" The two cops on the wall aimed their assault rifles at the man. "Freeze!"

"Really!" With lightning quick speed, the man spun around and fired at both cops. The shots hit and the two men fell down. They fell onto the wall, rolled over and landed on the inside of the wall. "At least you fell the right way." The man turned back to the jail. Regular people yelled and tried to run while the cops outside tried to get to him. The mass panic was amusing the man, but he had a mission to finish. He pulled out a second oversized gun and began to fire. He ignored the regular citizens and aimed at the cops. Each shot fired led to another cop falling. He paused only to reload both weapons.

"Close the doors!" A pair of large double doors that had been left open to allow people to exit and enter the building. It was the doors the man in black was walking towards. The cops on the inside pressed the button and the doors slowly began to close. A few men tried to shove the massive doors, but they moved no faster.

Ignoring the remaining cops coming at him, the man focused on the closing doors. He shot forward at high speed and dashed through the entrance as the doors shut with a massive click.

"Take him out!" Ten men took aim and opened fire at him with assault rifles. The man moved with speed and grace and dodged the waves of bullet fire. As he dodged he fired his guns. All ten of the cops were down with in a few seconds. The man stopped as he heard his cell phone ringing.

"Yes!"

"Report, Maxwell!" Wesker's cryptic voice was loud and clear.

"I'm in!"

"How many targets have you infected?"

"Twenty three! All trained police officers."

"Good! Your target is held on the third level subbasement!"

"Understood!" Maxwell hung up the phone. He rolled his shoulders and continued.

* * *

**Secret Meeting Room, Washington D.C.**

President Graham sat in a plush chair in front of large oval table. He was flanked by two men in black suits. He held his head in his hands as he tried hard to listen to what one of his generals was saying. The man kept going on about sending in a large strike force into Raven City. Blow up everything that wasn't living and rescue his wife and daughter. Another man who sat across from the general counter argument was to wait until a suitable vaccine could be created. The two's argument grew and grew. Until it was certain they forgot who was sitting at the head of the table. It took a slam of a briefcase on the desk to silence the two and gain the attention of all three men. The person who slammed the case was a tall women in a grey dress suit.

The President rubbed his eyes. "Agent Hunningan! Do you have something to add."

"Yes! I think we should send a small team in to find out the condition of the city and how may survivors we are actually dealing with."

The General made a snort sound. "How small of team?"

"Two!"

"TWO! You don't throw meat at a pack of wolves. You reduce them to a pile of chum."

"May I remind the general that one of our agents managed to rescue Ashley with no help from us. And that only two agents took down Albert Wesker."

"By shear luck!"

The scientist chuckled. "You must be quite the moral booster."

Before the general could respond, the president stood up. "Who are you suggesting?"

Hunningan smiled. "Leon Scott Kennedy and Barry Burton! They are both familiar with this kind of situation and I feel that they could accomplish the mission."

President Graham nodded. "Very well. Prep them. I want them to leave by tomorrow morning."

* * *

The third subbasement was simply a long corridor with maximum security cells on each side. The elevator was the only way off the floor and every five cells was a security check point. There was four check points in all. Each one had three cops standing guard except the last one where secret service agents stood ready. The cell at the end of the hall was larger than most and was where the president's wife and daughter hid. The people on the floor had lost contact with the upper floors and were unsure of what to do. The tone of the elevator brought their attention forward. The doors slid open and a man in black leather stepped out. He held his bloody swords in hand.

"What happened?"

Maxwell looked at the man. "Is it obvious? I killed everyone up their and now I am going to kill everyone down here."

"Kill this psycho!"

"Psycho? Never been called that before."

Maxwell dodged their fire and easily sliced the first three cops to pieces. He charged down the corridor as the other checkpoints became aware of his intentions. Automatic gun fire filled the corridor. Despite the tightness of the corridor, Maxwell avoided being hit and ran up the wall. He dashed across the wall and killed the next three guards. Growing bored, he landed back on the floor and stood ready. A hail of gunfire flew at him. With a grin, his arms went to work. The blades were a blur as they knocked bullets from the air. The gunfire stopped as the humans froze at the shock of the sight before them. His swords now clean from the blocking of fire, he sheathed his swords.

"Any other ideas?"

One of the cops stepped forward and pulled out a grenade. "Die monster!" He pulled the pin and threw it.

Maxwell's foot shot out and kicked the grenade back at the cop. It exploded as it crashed into his head. The explosion took out the third check point. "Die Monster? These people are full of B-movie lines."

As he approached the last checkpoint, the three secret service agents aimed their pistols at him. "Freeze!"

Wekser's copy looked back at the destruction he had left in his wake. "Courage or extreme stupidity?" He dashed forward and his fist shattered the head on the lead agent. He stepped back and shook his wrist free of blood. "Your choice!" The last two opened fire. Maxwell moved in between them and quickly snapped their necks. "Stupidity!" He approached the door and knocked on it. "Anyone home?" He heard whimpering on the other side. He brought his leg up and slammed his foot into the door. The metal lock busted on impact and the door swung open.

"Bastard!" A woman swung a metal chair at him.

His hand easily caught the chair and pulled it from her grasp. He gripped it in both hands and slammed it into the side of her body. The woman hit the wall and fell to the floor.

"Mom!" A young woman in a skirt and sweater ran to the fallen woman.

"Ashley Graham?"

"What do you want with me?"

"You are very important to my master's plans."

"My father won't give you any ransom."

"Money is not my objective. You are." He delivered a quick chop to the back of her neck. She fell into his arm. Maxwell flung her over his shoulder. "Easy enough!" He looked at the fallen women. "Hate to waste a perfect subject." He reached into his bag and pulled out a needle injector filled with a red liquid. He bent down and jammed it into her neck. He left the injector as it emptied its liquid into the body. Maxwell's phone rang.

"Target has been acquired."

"Very good! Extraction has been delayed. Find a place to hold up until transportation can be arranged." Wesker hung up.

"Great!" Now he regretted throwing those vials of T-Virus into the mess hall. Maxwell grabbed a small device from his belt and held it up to his mouth. "Gather all of the equipment you can. We're leaving." The device sent out a hypersonic signal. All the cops Maxwell had infected rose up and began to gather weapons. With another sigh, he headed to the elevator with Ashley over his shoulder. He hoped he would be out of the city before things got worse.


	3. Equipment

**Armory of government special forces**

"Hey Leon!"

Leon paused choosing a pistol and turned. A large white male with stubble walked up to him. "Barry! Looks like were teaming up on this one."

"Yeah!" Barry had a slightly sullen look on his face.

"Something wrong? Would you have preferred working with Chris or Jill."

"No! Just not really in a hurry to be dropped in the middle of a zombie city again. Taking out labs is one thing, but this is a bit overkill."

"Know what you mean. But it's the job." Leon motioned his hand at the rows of guns. "At least this time, we get our pick of weaponry."

Barry's mode visibly brightened. "Well, if you put it that way." He stepped over to a large rack of pistols. "What you picking as a side arm?"

"A Voros!"

"That Hungarian pistol. It just has standard stopping power."

"Yeah!" Leon held up the pistol. Underneath the barrel was a large high-capacity magazine. "Thirty six rounds per load. Perfect for mobs."

"Maybe, but what happens if we run into a large BOW." He pulled out a larger pistol. "Jericho 941, also known as the baby eagle. Sixteen rounds and will leave a hole in your in head the size of a ping pong ball."

Leon shrugged and grabbed a another pistol. "Desert Eagle Two. Next generation of Magnum pistols. This will shatter bones."

Barry laughed. "If your hunting deer." He held up an very large six cylinder revolver. "Ruger Redhawk. Only six shots, but you can kill a rhino with one clean shot."

Both men's eyes locked with each other as they moved to the rifles. Leon grabbed a simple looking rifle. "Ruger Mini-14. Simple design, decent fire power, and thirty round mag."

"Mini is the right word!" Barry picked up a large rifle with double barrels. "This fine weapon is called The O.I.C.W. High powered assault rifle with built in grenade launcher." Barry set the weapon down and grabbed a large shot gun with a drum magazine. "And this baby for close range. 12-gauge Revolver Shotgun."

Leon smiled and gripped a long rifle with one hand and held it up. "Barrett M82A2 semiautomatic Antimateriel Rifle."

Barry's mouth dropped open. "That is used against armored vehicles. How are you holding it with one hand?"

"Good old fashion exercise." _'And an injection of alien blood!'_

"Right!" Barry chuckled. "Well now that we got that out of the way. What is next?"

"Armor and prayer!"

* * *

Guan-thwei watched the small blue sphere that was Earth slowly grow larger in the viewing screen. Readings from the probe showed that the infection had been contained in a relatively large area. No doubt a city. He heard a crash from the back and sighed. His students were fighting over the equipment again. While it was common for instructors to simply sit back and let this ritual weed out the strongest of the pack, Guan-thwei found it more a waste of time. The equipment was all the same level and had the exact same upkeep. He got up from his pilot chair and walked off the small bridge. The path to the main hold were the equipment was kept was short. Since he hadn't needed Hard Meat or Plagas, he had chosen a smaller ship. Guan stepped into the hold and found a pile of armor to one side and a pile of bodies in the other. All six were wrestling for a chest piece that had been shined a little more than the others. The sight before him was possibly the most ridiculous scene he had ever seen. If he hadn't been their teacher, he would have laughed. He took a deep breath and widen his stance a bit. Flaring his mandibles, he let out a loud roar that shook the hold. The student's froze and the chest piece clattered to the floor.

"_FORM UP!"_

The students fell over each other as they moved to stand in formation. Guan-thwei waited a few minutes as the students stood nervously.

"_I told you that all the armor and weapons were the same. I told you that it didn't matter which items you pick. What part of that didn't seem clear to you?"_ None of them had the courage to answer. Guan considered it to be the smart thing to do. _"Now gather your equipment and choose your weapons. Our hunt will begin soon."_

He turned and left. The door slid shut and he waited. It was silent for a few moments before he heard the rumbling of fighting once again. This time over a plasma caster. He thanked the eternal hunters that he hadn't charged them yet. Leaving the students to themselves, Guan went to his private quarters and to the small armory he had assembled there. The students had simple equipment for newly bloodied hunters. His assortment was the best his clan had to offer. With rank came privilege. He didn't expect much trouble, but a foolish hunter was a dead hunter. He didn't plan on dieing any time soon. Guan-thwei picked up his helmet and ran his clawed finger over the slash mark along the left side. A reminder of his hunt for the parasites. Maybe he would check up on Leon after this hunt ended.

* * *

Maxwell carried Ashley in his arms as he was escorted through the city by the twenty three cops he had infected. The cops had been injected with what Wesker had dubbed the T-Plaga. A Las Plagas egg is soaked in a concentrated T-Virus solution for one week and then energized by a high frequency pulse. The result was a stronger more stable parasite that matured faster, but whose growth was easy to manipulate. With a hyper sonic generator built into his radio, Maxwell's voice was turned into radio waves the T-Plaga could hear and obey. Wesker had finally found away to use the T-Virus to control anyone he wished. Unfortunately, the infected would lose more and more intelligence as the parasite ate away at their brain and replaced it with their own nervous system. Maxwell had roughly four days of usefulness of these cops before they become little more than slightly intelligent zombies. Hopefully he wouldn't need that much time. Zombies were few and far between in this area. They were not interested in his cops as they were other infected to their senses. He and Ashley were protected by a scent masking gem he carried. As they walked, three of his cops' heads exploded. His ears picked up a slight whistling sound to high for the human ear.

"Take cover!"

Maxwell charged towards a small store as two more of his infected were taken down. It was midday and the parasites not strong enough to survive the sunlight yet. As Maxwell jumped through the broken front window, he regretted not waiting until they had fully matured. The cops remaining quickly joined him and shoved over shelving units to make barricades. The silent shots continued to rain down on them. Maxwell laid Ashley down behind a counter and joined the cops at the entrance.

"Report!"

One of the cops looked at him. "No targets available. They must be using high grade silencers. Can't even guess where the rounds are coming from."

"Cover fire!" Maxwell removed his sunglasses.

"Sir! Cover fire!" Each cop picked a direction and fired their assault rifles.

Maxwell's eyes glowed red as he tried to find their attackers. "Aim higher!" The cops responded and he noticed a change in the pattern of enemy fire. His eyes narrowed and he spotted trio of visual distortions on a nearby roof top. "There you are! Guard the girl!"

Maxwell charged out of the store and leapt into the air. He easily cleared the four stories of the building and landed behind the three distortions. To human eyes, the enemies were practically invisible, but he saw them as a half invisible blur. More than enough to shoot at. Maxwell drew a large silver magnum from his belt and fired. The bullets tore into one of the blurs and it turned into the form of a woman in skin tight leather and mask. The large rifle she had been carrying fell to the roof. Maxwell didn't bother to contemplate the kill as he dodged the rounds from the other two. He leapt high and drew a dagger from his coat. As he landed he threw it with precision. The dagger impacted the chest of one of the blurs and sent it flying off the roof. The blur transformed into another woman in the same attire as the one Maxwell had killed. The dagger exploded before the woman reached the ground.

"So!" Maxwell returned his gun to his back holster. "You can't hide, might as well show yourself." The blur shimmered and revealed another leather clad woman. "Is there a convention in town I didn't want to know about?" The woman threw down her rifle and pulled out a pair of combat knives. "You want to dance?" He drew his katana and short sword. "Lets dance!"

The woman wasted little time and charged in swinging. Maxwell easily parried her knives with his longer swords. Her movements were much quicker and stronger than a normal human's, but no more smooth and he found her a slight challenge from the norm at best. He jumped back to avoid an attack and quickly sliced her hands off as he was spinning. The woman kept trying by kicking. Maxwell blocked the kicks and delivered on of his own to her chest. Ribs cracked under the blow and she slid across the roof to join her shot companion.

"Not much to you." He bent down and picked up her rifle. "Magnetic pulse auto rifle." Maxwell ran his fingers over the rifle. "This thing should be three times as heavy. Where did you get your tech?" He stepped over and removed the mask of the woman he had kicked down. She was bald and eyes had been replaced with green disks. Her throat bore a red scar. "Who do you work for?" A small device on her risk suddenly began to beep. "Crap!"

Maxwell leapt from the roof as the device exploded in blue light. The force of the blast sent him flying and he smashed into the side of the building next store. He fell and landed on a parked car. "Damn it all!"

* * *

Wesker was sitting in front of his computers when the satellite connection activated. He turned his head to see an image of himself on the screen.

"Yes!"

"I was just ambushed by three women with some high tech weaponry and cloaking technology. From what I could tell before they decided to self destruct was that their vocal cords had been removed and at least part of their brains replaced with computer tech."

"How high tech?"

"At least several years beyond anything I've seen. They had personal magnetic pulse launchers that was about the size of a regular rifle. Plus their cloaking tech was very compact."

"I see!"

Wesker leaned back in his chair. This news was highly disturbing. From the description, these agents had equipment far more advance than even he had access too. The creature who had helped Leon those years ago had advance technology. Did some of it fall into a rival's hands? Wesker hid his annoyance.

"Continue with the plan! It seems another player is making their bid. I will contact you when I have more information."

"Sir!" The connection ended.

Wesker turned his chair and stood up. He walked to a small table and picked up a vile of glowing liquid. "It seems that my plan's timetable will have to be accelerated."


	4. Enter the City

The armor strapped to Leon and Barry was made of high strength plastic and it covered the most common places that zombies have been known to bite. The arms, legs, chest, and stomach. The armor was light and didn't hinder their movements. The only exposed place of concern was the neck. There was little way to protect it and allow them full range of movement they needed. Finally it was decided on a Kevlar weave around their necks. Not solid, but better than nothing.

Their vehicle was a heavily modified Humvee. Reinforced armor and tires insured few things could stop or damage it. A stronger engine insure no loss of speed regardless of the terrain or things being rammed into. A heavy machine gun on a swiveling turret was mounted on the roof that could be operated from inside the vehicle. Loaded with supplies, they were as prepared as they could be. Both men sat on the hood of the vehicle as Hunningan gave them the final details.

"So you will be dropped into the city by a helicopter at the northern edge of the city. Last report places The Grahams downtown. It is possible that they are hold up at the police station."

"What about their tracking devices?"

"The signal cut out when the outbreak started. No word why yet."

Barry snorted. "So we're going to wander around blind and hope to stumble upon the president's family."

Ingrid tried to smile. "Basically!"

"I sighed on why?"

Leon patted him on the back. "At least we have a nice armored vehicle this time."

Barry sighed. "Which will probably get demolished before we get half way there."

* * *

The Earth grew in the view screen as Guan gave his students a final review. Each of them sported minor cuts and injuries. No doubt earned while choosing the "best" equipment in their minds. Guan made a mental note to have each piece checked to insure they hadn't been damaged during the fights. Each student stood in line with there chosen primary weapon. He had ordered each student to pick one weapon to encourage them to see the different ways they could use that weapon. Their normal names would be left behind on this hunt and they would be assigned hunting names that Guan himself would choose.

He stopped in front of his first student. He stood at Hunter's height and held a large metal pole blade. It was glaive, six foot pole and a large foot long blade affixed to the end. A simple, but flexible weapon. "Zhang!" The student bowed and stepped back.

The second student was slightly shorter, but still average height. He had chosen a pair of Mauls. Guan smiled to himself. The mauls were shaped like ancient Earth tonfas. A powerful saw was on the short end and the long end was a serrated metal blade. Guan had used a pair himself during the hunt for the parasites and was well aware of their usefulness. "Wei!" The student bowed and stepped back.

The third student actually was almost a full head taller than Guan. After he became a bloodied hunter, Guan didn't doubt that this student would have his picks of the females. The student had chosen a long metal chain with barbed blades on each end. It was a difficult weapon to master, but its uses were almost infinite. "Xu!" The student bowed and stepped back.

The fourth seemed to fidget as he came under the glare of Guan. He was of average build save for the fact he was leaner than the others. This one showed a high level of intellect and strategic prowess. But his fighting skill left much to be desired. His weapon shock mace. A large mace whose head was covered in spikes and a powerful shock generator. With or with out energy, it was a powerful weapon. Guan would watch him closely. "Jiang!" The student joined the others.

The fifth student was Guan size and all muscle. Guan had personally seen him wrestle a large beast akin to the Earth rhino bare handed and win. His weapon were a pair of spiked gantlets. It forced him to get in close to his prey, but Guan was sure that the prey would have preferred the distance. "Taishi!" The student bowed and joined the others.

The last student was the one with the most promise in Guan's eyes. He had all the qualities that made a good predator. He just needed to learn he wasn't invincible. His weapon was a pair of curved swords. A decent choice. "Zhou!" The student joined the others.

"_We will soon start the hunt. We enter a human city filled with the walking dead. There is no trophy for this hunt. These things are not worthy of capture or stories. Only the virus that has created these things will bring us honor. You have all failed your tests, but now a new one is upon you. We will capture the virus and use it to create even more challenging prey. For our people, we will succeed."_ The students held up the weapons and cheered.

* * *

Maxwell stood atop a roof and surveyed the area around him. He had chosen a large twenty story office building to hold up in. The roof was flat and the building was relatively clear of other buildings. If anyone approach the building, he would know about it. What was also unique, was that the building was made of stone and steel, a perfect fortress. The first four floors were barricaded so no one could enter or exit. Infected zombies milled about on floors five through sixteen. The remaining floors were guarded by his cops. Now all he had to do was wait.

"Let me go!" Ashley laid on the roof a few feet away. She had been wrapped in thick chains.

"Sorry! But I promised I would deliver you to my boss. And I do hate breaking promises."

"Trying to get money."

"No!"

"Then what do you want?"

Maxwell chuckled. "You will find out soon enough."

His eyes narrowed as he spotted movement in the distance. It appeared to be a helicopter. He removed his sunglasses. His eyes glowed as his vision sharpened. It was actually a pair of military helicopters approaching from the eastern side of the city. His location was about the northern area. It hurt his eyes, but he forced his vision to focus more. The logo on the copters pegged them as U.S. Military.

"It appears your rescuers are coming to try and save you."

"You might as well give up now. They'll find me and kick your ass."

Maxwell frowned and flung one of his daggers at her. It impacted the roof right in front of her face. She gulped at the closeness of the blade. "I highly doubt anyone will be cleaver enough to discover this place." He smirked. "But you did raise my concern. I will go and make sure they meet a painful fate. Thank you for the idea." He activated his radio. "Please take our guest down to the sixtieth floor." He stepped onto the edge of the roof. "The gem I pinned on you will keep the zombies from eating you for six hours. Pray I come back in time."

"Damn you!" Two cops picked up Ashley and carried her down the stairs.

Maxwell chuckled and jumped off the roof. He landed on the concrete bellow. The ground cracked under the impact. He slipped on his sunglasses and ran into the city.

* * *

The choppers flew over the concrete wall that had been erected around the city and hovered over a small park. The area was clear of the undead. The first helicopter under hatch opened up and a large Humvee was lowered by a pair of chains. The second copter side hatch opened up and two men repelled from it and landed next to the vehicle. Leon waved to the copters and they turned and flew off. Barry looked around with a twitchy finger on his rifle.

"Its quiet. I half expected them to start swarming."

"They must still be some people deeper in the city. Once we figure out where the president's family is, we can start looking for other survivors."

Barry walked to the Humvee and opened the back door. "Sounds like a half ass plan. If we find them dead, your making the call."

Leon managed to smile. "Sure!" He got into the driver seat as Barry took his position in the turret mount. "Lets make this quick."

"No argument there." They drove into the city.


	5. Zombie Mob

The cloaked Predator ship slowly descended over a large parking garage in the southern sector. The top was empty of vehicles and provided a stable landing platform for the ship. The landing gear lowered and the ship set down with a hiss of air. The entrance ramp lowered and the portal opened. Hunter was the first to emerge and set foot onto the concrete ground. He looked around as his sensors scanned the area. A small group of infected were slowly making their way up the ramp that led to the top level. About ten in number, a fair test.

"_The hunt begins!"_

His students quickly exited the ship and joined their teacher. Metal mesh had been added to their armor to remove the vulnerabilities from casual bites. Better safe than sorry as the humans would say. Hunter himself, stuck with his regular armor. He had an example to set. The most experienced hunters had access to the best, but was looked upon to use the least when ever possible. A testament to their skill. Hunter chuckled to himself. He knew his skill, but still made sure he had the best weapons at the least. His wisdom overrode what ever ego he had.

"_A small group of infected are coming this way. Use them to cut your teeth on."_

"_Yes Master!"_

The students moved in front of the ramp and stood in a line. They stood five feet apart from each other to allow for easy movement. The moan of the infect echoed up from bellow as they slowly appeared at the bottom of the ramp.

"_We are not here for skulls. So do not hold back. Take them down however you see fit."_

The first group climbed the ramp and they approached the line of students. Xu was the first to act and spun his spiked chain. With a flick of his wrist, the chain shot like a dart and impaled the chest of one of the zombies. He pulled on the chain hard and ripped it free. The zombie despite the bleeding hole in its chest, continued to stumble towards them. The students looked at each other. No doubt with puzzled looks on their masked faces.

"_You must sever their heads. Unlike the parasites, the head is the weak point."_

Xu nodded and flung the chain again. This time it wrapped around the neck of the zombie. He yanked on the chain and the neck was ripped from the creature's shoulders. The zombie fell. The rest of the students nodded and charged the zombies. Zhang spun his glaive with passion and cleaved three heads down the middle. Taishi leapt into the group of infected and lashed out with his spiked gauntlets and feet. The once tight group of zombies were forced apart as Taishi punched one so hard, the head snapped off the body and flew out of sight. Hunter watched as the rest of the zombies were taken down. He knew well that they real hoards were much larger, but small victories like this was important at the first step of the hunt. The students returned to their line and faced their teacher.

"_Good! This is simply a small taste of what awaits us out there. We will find the virus and return victorious."_ The students roared in approval. Hunter stepped past the line and looked out over the city before him. _"To the hunt!"_ All seven Predators cloaked and moved into the city.

* * *

Shots rang out as the Humvee made its way through the outskirts of the city. So far the zombie appearances had been low. Which made Leon relaxed and nervous. He kept expecting a massive mob around the next turn. A zombie appeared on the left and her head quickly exploded from a shot from the turret.

"Why are you shooting the single ones? Its not like they can slow us down."

Barry shrugged from his seat in back. "Why not? We have the ammo and these small numbers could easily turn into a large mod that could cut off our retreat if we needed one."

"Good point! So how is the family?"

"Fine! Wife hates living in protective custody. Kids love it though. Thinks their dad is some kind of super spy." He sighed. "Some day, I will have to tell them the complete truth. He turned off the targeting screen that allowed him to shoot the turret from inside the Humvee. "How do you deal with all this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was in the very first incident, but you've been at this almost non stop. Must cut into your personal life."

"What personal life? This isn't the kind of job you use as an opening line."

Barry scratched his chin. "Hi, my name is Leon S. Kennedy. I work for the government, I hunt down evil scientists and kill the armies of the undead that they create. I could see a girl going for that."

"If a girl goes for that, I think I would be more afraid of the girl than the undead."

Barry laughed. "Good point!"

Leon chuckled, but stopped the vehicle suddenly. "Heads up! Large group in front of us."

Barry brought the targeting computer up. "How many?"

"Don't ask!"

Barry gulped at the sight. The screen was full of zombies. "Oh hell!"

A mod of hundreds of zombies were slowly descending on them. Leon quickly threw the Humvee in reverse and switched on the rearview screen. He drove backwards as Barry peppered the mob with automatic fire. With the computer's help, almost sixty percent of the shots hit a head. The first line infected dropped, but the mob simply climbed over the pile of bodies. Just as Leon was about to swing the vehicle around, the ground behind them exploded. The Humvee shook and it crashed into the large hole that the explosion had made. Leon cursed and tried to drive the Humvee out of the hole. Despite all the power in the motor, the vehicle couldn't find the traction needed to escape.

Barry cursed. "Where did that explosion come from?"

"No time to figure it out now, we have to ditch!"

"Are you nuts?"

Leon climbed out of the Humvee.

"Yep. Nuts!" Barry followed him. They moved to the back and opened up the trunk. They quickly gathered up their weapons and whatever ammo they could carry. "Couldn't we wait them out?"

"No! If we stayed, they would have simply pounded on the Humvee until doomsday. We'll lead them away and circle back around. Then we can use the winch to pull it free."

"Right!" Barry grabbed a large white box. "What is this?"

"Daylight! T-virus vaccine. Take it with in five minutes of infection and you should be fine."

"And after?"

"Shoot yourself."

Leon and Barry took off running as the mob reached the Humvee. As the two men ran, they failed to notice a shadowy figure, watching them from a nearby rooftop. The figure had a large tube shaped object over its shoulder. Satisfied, it vanished.

* * *

The pair ran down an alley and found themselves in a parking lot of a local grocery store. The lot was half full and several of the cars looked like they had been smashed into one another. After a quick search to insure no undead where in the immediate area, they promptly sat down on the hood of a car. They had been running for almost an hour and were thankful for a quick break.

Barry pulled a canteen from his belt and took a large gulp of cold water. "I think your circle around idea has a fatal flaw."

"How so?"

"I think we're lost!"

"Yeah! Forgot to grab the GPS tracker."

"Told you we wouldn't get halfway there with the damn vehicle. Fate just won't allow it."

"Fate is what you make it."

"If you say so." Barry took one last drink before reequipping the canteen to his belt. He looked over at Leon. "Man, you have the endurance of tiger. I'm dieing over here and you looked like you just finished a light jog."

Leon smirked. "Maybe your just felling your age, old man."

Barry laughed. "I may be a tad old, but I can still whip your butt any time I want." Barry pushed himself up. "Ready!"

"Yeah." As Leon stood up, he sniffed the air. "You smell that?"

Barry gave him a funny look, but did sniffed the around. As he inhaled, he picked it up. "Hamburgers?"

The two followed their noses across a street to a large gas station. Smoke rose from the top of the large canopy that covered the area where cars pumped their gas. A few men with hunting rifles patrolled along the edge of the canopy. They spotted the pair and lowered a rope ladder.

"Come on up guys!"

Barry and Leon climbed the ladder and found what looked like a party. Boxes of food were stacked neatly next to several tables. A large grill stood in the center. A total of twenty five men and women were on the canopy and roof of the gas station, eating and talking. A red headed woman who manned the grill waved them over.

"You boys hungry?"

Neither Leon or Barry could find any words that would quiet fit into the situation in front of them. A barbeque on top of a gas station in the middle of a zombie outbreak. Barry was the first to form words.

"What is going on here?"

"Well, we managed to barricade ourselves inside the gas station and take over the canopy thanks to the roof hatch. My husband and a few other brave men raided the nearby grocery store for supplies."

"And the barbeque?"

"Help attract other survivors. You two make fifteen so far. Many of them are in the station trying to keep the children calm."

Leon nodded. "Not a bad idea."

The women smiled. "Not everyone panics in a crisis. So who are you two?"

"My name is Leon and this is Barry. We are government agents who are looking for survivors."

"Really? One of you friends showed up just twenty minutes ago."

"Another agent?"

"Yeah! Had ID and everything. I'll go get him."

Leon looked to Barry. "No one else was sent in."

Barry shrugged. "The president's family did have a lot of security. Maybe one of them managed to make it here."

The woman opened up the roof hatch. "AL! Two of your fellow agents are here."

A man with white hair and dressed head to toe in black walked up the ladder. He had a half eaten cheeseburger in had. He adjusted his sunglasses as he swallowed the bit that was in his mouth.

"Leon! Barry! Long time no see."

Both men drew their pistols. "Wesker!"


	6. Handicap Match?

Despite the quickness of them drawing their weapons, both Leon and Barry were in shock about the sight before them. Wesker had been killed in Africa, by Chris and Sheva. How could he be standing just fifteen feet away, eating a cheeseburger no less?

Maxwell did his best to hold a clam face as he faced down the two agents. Once again, his enemies thought he was Wesker. Just as the boss had outlined from the beginning. As he took another bite, he mentally prepared his body for the fight that was slowly building. His abilities were only about eighty six percent of Wesker's full. He could achieve one hundred percent status for only a short time. He doubted these two could challenge him, but he hadn't survived this long by being careless.

"How did you survive the volcano?" Barry drew his Redhawk. "HOW???"

Maxwell enjoyed Barry's confusion. Wesker had given him a full and detailed report about anyone Wesker had encountered in the past. '_This should prove entertaining.'_ Maxwell finished his cheeseburger and smiled. "So Barry. How is the family? Your wife, Kathy still complaining about protective custody?"

"Shut up about her!"

"Or your two daughters, Maira and Polly. They getting along with your adopted daughter, Lucia. Or do they still argue about the TV."

"Damn you!" Barry opened fire with both guns. Maxwell leapt back and dropped back into the gas station. Barry cursed and holstered his guns. He swung his rifle around and ran to the hatch. "Get back here!"

Before Barry could fire a grenade into the station, Leon grabbed his arm. "There is children down there."

"Oh my god!" The red haired woman and a heavy set man pushed back Leon and Barry and dropped down the hatch.

"Wait!"

A pair of screams issued from the hatch as well as the inhuman sound of chewing. Barry grabbed a grenade from his belt. "The bastard infected everyone down there." He pulled the pin and dropped the grenade into the hatch. He closed the door and backed away.

As the grenade went off, the hatch burst open and Maxwell leapt onto the air. In each of his hands were three of his daggers. He flung the weapons with skill and the six men with rifles quickly found daggers impacted in their necks. They dropped to the canopy as Maxwell's feet landed on the roof. The remaining people began to scream and jump off the canopy. Barry ignored them and concentrated on Maxwell. He opened up with automatic fire. Maxwell moved like a blur and dodged the bullet fire. He charged at Barry and drew his katana. With one powerful stroke, he sliced the rifle in half. Barry dropped the weapon as it fell apart and reached for his Redhawk. Maxwell was quicker and rammed his fist into Barry's armored gut. The harden plastic cracked under the blow and Barry fell to the canopy. Leon aimed his pistol and fired. Moving like something out of the Matrix, Maxwell avoided the shots. He closed in on Leon and swung his blade at Leon's head. Leon ducked suddenly, dropped his gun, and dove forward. He tackled into Maxwell and wrapped his arms around his waist. He heaved with all his might and tossed Maxwell towards the edge of the canopy. He hit the edge and dug his fingers into the roof and stopped just before falling off. Maxwell rose to his feet.

"You have improved since our last fight."

Leon scooped up his gun. "What are you doing here, Wesker? Why release this virus into this city?"

"A means to an end." Wesker drew a Desert Eagle Magnum from his belt. "Come to save the girl again?"

"How do you know about Ashley?" Leon grip tightened on his pistol. "What did you do with her?"

"Sorry, but I'm afraid that is between me and the girl." Both men walked towards one another until they were looking down the barrel of each other's gun.

"I should just blow your brains out now."

Maxwell chuckled. "How can you be so sure that will finish me? The molten liquid of a volcano failed."

"I'll keep firing until you head flies off."

"Cute!"

Both men fired and swung their heads clear at the same time. Maxwell with his katana in his other hand, swung for Leon's head. Leon fell back enough for the sword to only cut a gash into his front armor. He fell back and fired several rounds. Maxwell dodged each shot and returned fire. Leon felt the bullets fly past his body as he dropped and rolled clear. Barry gave out a war cry and leapt over the rolling Leon. He held his shotgun in hand. He fired several rounds as he landed on the ground. Despite his speed, the widespread shots from the gun ripped into his left arm. Maxwell leapt back to the edge of the canopy. He flexed his left arm as he two opponents tried to move to flank him.

"Two on one. Where is the fair play in that?"

"You have killed countless people in your psychotic quest to become a god." Leon holstered his pistol and drew his magnum. "Your not even worth locking up."

"Your sounding a bit bloodthirsty, Leon. You might not be such a hopeless cause after all."

"Enough!" Barry readied his shotgun. "I've had enough of your games."

Maxwell sheathed his sword. "But the game is just beginning." He reached into his coat pocket. "Round two!" His eyes flashed red and he shot at Leon at high speed.

Leon took careful aim and fired. Maxwell suddenly turned right as the bullet flew through the air his head had been. Maxwell jumped high and flew at Barry. The man yelled as he unloaded several rounds into Maxwell's chest. Maxwell landed and dashed behind Barry. He wrapped his left arm around his neck and pulled out a large injection needle from his coat.

"Time to see how the other side lives!" He plunged the needle into Barry's neck and injected the red liquid into his neck. Barry cried out in pain as the liquid quickly invaded his veins. "The clock is ticking." He tossed Barry aside.

"Damn you!" Leon empted his magnum at Maxwell. To his dismay, Maxwell dodged each shot and charged at him.

He closed the distance between them and attacked with a furry of kicks and punches. Leon dropped his gun as blocked the attacks. Both men broke apart. Maxwell was stood ready to attack again while Leon shook out his arms. They felt like they had just been hit by cinder blocks. Leon was down to his pistol and the rifle strapped to his back. Neither seemed to be a decent choice at the moment. He had two combat knives, but his opponent was sporting a pair of swords. Seeing few options, he drew his knives.

Maxwell grinned at the sight. "You bring a knife to a sword fight."

"Shooting at you seems a waste of both our time."

"Hard to argue." He drew his katana. "I'll give you a sporting chance."

"Thanks! Your all heart."

The two rushed each other. Maxwell swung his sword with precision as Leon leapt back to avoid it. He parried a swing with one of his knives as he dived forward with the other. Maxwell grabbed his wrist with his free hand and flung Leon to the canopy. As he turned to the downed Leon, he noticed that his short sword was now in his hand. Maxwell glanced down and found Leon's knife laying next to his boot. Leon stood up, he held the short sword in his right hand and his remaining knife in his left. Maxwell pulled out a dagger from his belt. He flung it at Leon's feet. Leon jumped back as the dagger hit and exploded. Smoke kicked up and Leon had to squint to see through the smoke. Maxwell charged through the smoke and brought his blade down in a powerful overhead swing. Leon managed to roll clear as the blade impacted the canopy. The sword sliced into the metal and sparked issued as it cut a power line. As he pulled it free, Leon's knife flew through the air and impaled his neck. Maxwell yelled and yanked the sword free. He grabbed the knife and pulled it out of his neck. He looked at the blade and chuckled.

"Nice try!"

"I was aiming for your head. Hard to imagine I would miss such a large target."

"Your sense of humor is intact." He flung the knife over the edge. "To bad it can't shield you."

Maxwell renewed his attack and Leon ducked as the katana swung high, nearly cleaving his head off. Maxwell face showed no emotion as continued his attacks. Leon blocked a hard downward thrust with his short sword. The strength of the blow caused him to fall to his knees. Maxwell was quick to capitalize and ram his foot into Leon's chest. He hit the ground and slid a foot before coming to a stop. Leon started to get up, but the sharp point of Maxwell's sword filled his vision.

"A valiant effort, but ultimately futile. Why do you still resist me?"

"You're a mad man."

"All great men are considered mad." He raised the sword. "Until the world is made to see him for what he truly is." He swung the sword down. The blade hit an invisible barrier and Maxwell was forced to jump back. The air in front of Leon shimmered and a large armored humanoid appeared with a large set of blades on his right wrist. "You!"

The armored humanoid reached down and helped Leon up. "Hunter! What are you doing here?"

"Virus!"

"Fair enough!" Both turned to face Maxwell.

Maxwell simply readied his blade. "What makes you two think you can take me?" The air behind Hunter and Leon shimmered and six other armed Predators appeared. For the first time that Leon could remember, Maxwell's stone face broke. "Good answer!"


	7. Hunted or Hunter

A silence filled the area as Maxwell starred down the seven Predators and Leon. Even Wesker would be hard pressed with these odds. He gripped his katana harder as he tried to come up with a battle plan that didn't leave him broken at their feet. Nothing pinged in his mind. He sheathed his sword and threw himself off the canopy. Leon and Hunter ran and stopped at the edge of the canopy. Maxwell pulled out a pair of his daggers and flung them at the gas pumps.

"Crap!" Leon looked back at the downed Barry. "My friend!"

Hunter nodded and signaled two of his students. They picked up the human and everyone jumped off the canopy. The daggers hit the pump and exploded. The explosions ripped through the pumps and reached the underground tanks. The Predators hit the ground as the entire station went up in a gigantic fireball. Maxwell took off as fast as his feet could take him. Zhang and Jiang saw him flee and started to pursue. Xu and Taishi laid Barry down on the ground as Wei and Zhou stood guard. Leon dropped to his knees and checked on Barry.

"Hey!" He pulled out a small flashlight and shinned it into Barry's eyes. "Are you still with me?"

"Not if you don't get that light out of my eyes."

Leon frowned. Barry's eyes had an orange tint to his eyes. "Whatever you've been injected with is spreading fast. Hunter, can you see if it is a parasite?"

Hunter nodded and switched to x ray mode. His scanners probed Barry's chest but found no trace of a parasite. He shook his head.

"Thank god for small favors." Leon pulled out a small injection needle filled with a yellowish liquid. "I'm going to give you a shot of Daylight and see if that stops the virus."

"Does it come in cherry flavor?"

"Are you trying to be funny or is the virus making you delirious?"

"I'd say sixty-forty."

Leon muttered a quick prayer and injected Barry with the vaccine. Barry convulsed in pain for a few seconds before settling down. He coughed a bit before sitting up. "How you feel?"

"Better!"

Leon checked Barry's eyes. They still had the orange tint. "Your still infected, but the vaccine seems to be helping. We need to get you an evac."

"No!" Barry stood up. "I want Wesker. I'm not leaving until I put him down and make sure he stays down."

"But you might turn into a monster."

"Then I hope you do the right thing when and if the time comes."

While the two humans argued, Hunter stepped back and activated his satcom. "Zhang, _report!"_

"_We are pursing the creature called Wesker. Should we slay him?"_

"_No! Let him lead you to his lair. The virus we seek may be there. When you find the place, hold position until I arrive."_

"_As you wish, master!"_

The com shut down. So far, everything was going fine. Hunter prayed they continued as such.

* * *

Both Predators followed Maxwell as he ran across rooftops towards the center of the city. Despite being cloaked and bettered armed, the two young hunters were unsteady about their assignment. They had heard the stories about the craftiness humans typically employed, but neither had heard of a human with such speed and strength. Was it the virus that had spawned this superior breed? The two wondered if the virus would increase their abilities as well. As Maxwell landed on the top of a large roofed building, he stopped and took a few gulps of air. The two hunters landed on the rooftop several feet from him. They had landed silently and carefully waited for Maxwell to continue.

"A little dependant on those fancy cloaking powers." Maxwell spun on his heal and launched a pair of daggers at the two.

Zhang swung his glaive and knocked the two daggers from the air. The fell to the ground and exploded. Smoke and dust were kicked up and momentarily blinded the two students. Maxwell shot through the smoke and landed a double dropkick into the chest of Jiang. The force of the blow knocked the young hunter off of his feet and over the edge of the building. He dropped several stories before crashing into a dumpster. He pulled himself out in time to see a small group of zombies begin to close in on him. Jiang cursed in his own tongue and activated his mace. He wouldn't be aiding his friend for awhile.

Zhang was smart enough to jump clear of the smoke when he heard Jiang take the hit. He held his weapon ready and switched to thermal vision. Maxwell stepped out of the smoke with katana in hand.

"That's better. I prefer to dance with just one partner at a time."

Thoughts rushed through Zhang's head as he tried to decide. He could attack this human, he was confident in his ability to kill this creature and claim his skull. But Guan had told him and Jiang to simply follow Wesker, not fight him.

"Is something wrong?" Maxwell pulled out a dagger from his belt. "Afraid?"

The decision was made. Zhang rushed at Maxwell. He thrusted the glaive forward and swung it around skillfully as Maxwell dodged and deflected swings with his sword and dagger. His weapon gave him the edge in range and he could employ his wrist blades if Maxwell managed to get in close. As he had been instructed, Zhang avoided trying to go for direct killing blows and concentrated on just hitting his target.

'_Any creature will succumb to injury if you hit it enough. Most will spend all of their energy trying to protect their vital spots and leave other areas open. If you see an opening, take it. But don't lose sight of the small gains while trying to go for the large.'_

The words were clear in his mind as he attacked. A simple head wound would finish the fight, but landing a hit on it would be difficult. All Zhang had to do was strike enough small blows to weaken the defense of the human. A simple task. He spun his weapon around and managed to ram the blunt end of his weapon into Maxwell's chest. The blow knocked him off of his feet and he landed on the roof. Zhang swung the blade end down for the killing blow. Maxwell managed to roll clear and leap to his feet.

"Not bad!" Maxwell cracked his neck and charged.

He attacked with a fury of sword swings as he held his dagger back. Zhang parried with the pole of his weapon and backed away. The shear speed and furiousness of the attacks catching the young hunter off balance. Maxwell managed to deflect the pole downward and lung in with his dagger. The blade slid under the hunter's chest armor and found flesh. Zhang used the pain to gain a surge of strength and pushed Maxwell back. He spun his weapon in a wide arc that forced the human to jump back several feet. Zhang gripped the dagger and ripped it free. Green blood squirted from the wound, but luckily his tough skill and muscle had protected his vitals from the weapon. He roared and tossed the dagger to the ground. First blood to the prey. His skull had just become more valuable. Zhang renewed his attacks.

* * *

Jiang crushed the head of the last zombie and looked up. He could hear the sounds of metal on metal coming from the roof. He hooked his mace to his belt and activated his wrist blades. He plunged them into the side of the stone building and began to climb. He prayed he would get to the top in time to help Zhang.

* * *

Zhang swung wildly at Maxwell. The swings were random and hard to predict. Maxwell jumped back, but not enough. The blade sliced into his chest barely missed slicing open his ribcage. Zhang continued the upward momentum of the swing and rammed the blunt end of the glaive into Maxwell's chin. Maxwell flew into the air and spun backwards. As he flipped in the air, Maxwell flung his dagger at Zhang's left knee. The blade bounced off the armor and exploded. The force of the explosion knocked the predator from his feet and sent him flying. Both fighters hit the roof hard. Maxwell clutched his chest as reddish-green blood spilled from the wound on his chest.

"Damn!" He pushed himself to his feet. "Never been hit this hard before."

Zhang attempted to stand, but found his left leg unable to support his weight. The explosion had blown out his knee, despite the armor. He leaned on his bad knee and managed to get his body vertical. He gripped his glaive and held it at the ready. Maxwell drew his Desert Eagle. He fired all eight of his rounds. Three of the bullets deflected off the armor, but five managed to penetrate. Zhang bit down to avoid from making sound.

Maxwell chuckled. "This fight is mine!"

A loud roar issued from behind him. Maxwell turned in time to see Jiang swing his mace. Maxwell leaned back, but his head wasn't the target of the attack. The mace smashed the barrel of his gun to pieces. The predator swung again and Maxwell tried to block the attack with his sword. The mace shattered the blade in one hit. Maxwell jumped back and looked at the broken metal that had been his sword.

"Not good!"

With another roar, Jiang rushed at Maxwell. In his left hand, he attacked with his mace. The right hand was adorned with the sharp wrist blades. The blades flew towards him in a thrusting motion. Maxwell dodged and grabbed the predator's wrist with his left hand. He brought his right elbow down and slammed it into the joint that connected the bicep to the forearm. Despite the armor mesh, Jiang's elbow cracked under the blow. The predator yelled in pain, but it didn't stop him from ramming his mace into Maxwell's back. Energy surged from the mace and filled Maxwell's body. Maxwell coughed up blood as the energy rushed to his chest. He bit down and impacted his elbow into the throat of Jiang. Jiang fell back and struggled to take a breath. Maxwell grabbed a large injection needle from his coat.

"I was saving this for Leon's friend." He dashed for the predator and rammed the needle into the side of Jiang's neck. "But I can always get another one."

Jiang howled as the liquid entered his body. There was a heavy burning sensation and then everything went dark. The liquid had been laced with a strong sedative. Jiang slumped to the roof. Zhang roared and his plasma caster activated. Disregarding the targeting system, he fired it wildly. Maxwell dodged the bolts as he scooped up the handle to his broken sword. He ran at Zhang while the predator continued to fire. He leapt high into the air and landed behind the predator. Before Zhang could begin to turn, he wrapped his arm around Zhang's neck.

"You fought well. Die with that comfort."

Maxwell rammed the broken blade into the predator's neck. He twisted it around as green glowing blood squirted everywhere. After nearly cutting his head off, Zhang stopped struggling and went limp. After one final twist, Maxwell let go of his foe. He dropped to his knees as the pain off all of his injuries finally caught up with him. He cried out as the cut across his chest slowly closed. With his major injury healed, Maxwell stood up as the pain of his regeneration faded. He chuckled as he looked at the two fallen predators.

"Two down!"


	8. Discovery

It took thirty minutes for the group to find the two fallen predators. Jiang was laying on his back with both of his hands on his head. He had failed both himself and his friend Zhang. Wei went over and tried to talk to him while the others gathered around the fallen Zhang. His weapons had been stripped saved for his wrist computer. Some how, Maxwell had known that trying to remove the computer would result in an explosion. Hunter knelt down next to the body. Zhang's helmet was missing, removed without harming the head. Their enemy knew more about them than he would have preferred. He closed the eyes of Zhang. The warrior had died with a brave face. No sign of fear or pain.

"_What now, Master?"_ Even with his helmet on, Hunter could see Zhou's confusion.

"_This is the fate of all hunters. The Black Warrior will claim us all in the end. Zhang fought with courage and died as a warrior should."_

"_We will make this Wesker pay for this."_

"_No! We will hunt him because he is prey. This just makes the prey that much more valuable. There is no revenge in the hunt. Just Hunter and Prey. One dies, one lives. In this instant, the prey defeated the hunter."_ Hunter stood up and walked to Jiang. He scanned his student with his thermal and x-ray scanners. _"You have been infected with the parasite."_

The standing students froze and backed away from Jiang.

Jiang pushed himself to his knees and bowed his head. _"Kill me, Master. Kill me before this thing takes control of my body."_

Hunter's plasma casters activated and pointed at the downed predator. The red lights from Hunter's helmet shinned off Jiang helmet.

Leon grabbed Hunter's arm. "What is going on?"

"Infected! Parasite!"

"Don't you have a radiation generator? Can't you remove it that way?"

Hunter shook his head. He hadn't bothered salvaging the machine that could remove the parasites. A mistake that this student was now paying for. Killing him now would prevent trouble in the future. But where would the honor be? This was no death for a warrior. The casters retracted.

"_Kill me, Master!"_

"_How can such a death bring you honor? How can such a death allow you to smile in the face of The Black Warrior? You will return to the ship. I have samples of the medicine that will stunt the growth of the parasite. You will then aid me in hunting down Wesker. And before we remove his skull from his neck, we will have him tell us what we need to cure you." _Hunter lowered his hand out to Jiang. _"Or you can die a useless death here."_

Jiang nodded. _"Forgive my shortsightedness. I will join you on your hunt. Thank you, Master."_

"_Go! Find us when you have the medicine."_

Jiang grabbed Hunter's hand and let him pull him to his feet. _"At once!"_ Jiang cloaked and jumped off the building.

Barry shook his head to clear it. "I knew I should have stayed home today. Zombies and now weird alien things."

"Don't worry about it. We are being backed by the best fighters this side of the galaxy." Leon looked out over the city. "Where to next Hunter?"

The trail was cold. Maxwell had left no obvious clue to follow. There were few choices available. "Split up!"

"Right!"

Hunter turned to his students. _"Xu! Taishi! Go east!"_ The students bowed and took off running. _"Wei! Zhou! Go West!"_ With a nod they were off. He looked to Leon and nodded his head.

"We need to get back to our vehicle and see if we can free it. You ready Barry?"

"A very bad question right now, but yeah."

Hunter bent down as the two humans headed down a fire escape. He opened the wrist computer on Zhang's arm and activated the self detonation program. He set it for low yelled and leapt off the roof. He landed as Leon and Barry jumped down from the fire escape. The computer detonated. The blast ripped apart the top of the roof.

"Damn!" Barry ducked as bits of ruble fell to the ground. "Was that necessary?"

* * *

Maxwell was sitting at a desk in one of the offices of his stronghold. In front of him was the alien's equipment he had taken. He ripped open the blade gauntlet and removed the sharp blades. Two of his cops walked in with a black trunk held between them. Maxwell grabbed his radio transmitter.

"Set it down and return to your posts."

The cops set it down and walked out. They had stopped verbally responding almost an hour ago. The parasites had reached their brains and started consuming. He sighed and opened the trunk. Inside was the equipment he had lifted off the dead alien he had found on the island so many years ago. He pulled out the modified wrist gauntlet and set it on the table. As he pulled off the cover, his phone rang.

"Yes?"

Wesker's cold voice issued from the phone. "Report!"

"Leon Kennedy and Barry Burton have entered the city."

"Really?"

"Yeah and there being supported by seven of those aliens. The big one from before and six others."

"Have the discovered you?"

"Yes, but not my hiding place. I killed one and infected the other with the T-Plaga. I also injected Barry with the new W-Virus."

"Good.! Again you prove your worth to me."

"Any word on evac?"

"I have discovered a hole in the detection net the American forces are using. I have a stealth helicopter being prepped. ETA is six hours."

Maxwell sighed with relief. "Good! It is only a matter of time before I am discovered."

"Just keep the girl safe. Deliver her and I will grant you more power."

Maxwell froze as Wesker hung up. "The girl!" He dashed to the floor he had dumped her in.

* * *

Much to Leon's relief, the wench was able to pull the Humvee free from the hole it had fallen in to. Barry raided the small armory in the truck. He pulled out an assault rifle.

"So where now? It's a big city."

Leon shrugged. "We head to the prison. There is still a good chance Wesker is using that as a hideout."

"Right!" Barry pulled out an RPG launcher and checked the firing mechanism. "And if that doesn't pan out."

Leon motioned to Hunter. "Then he takes over."

"Sounds like a half assed plan, but those seem to work out the most." He put the launcher and gun into the back. "Not enough room for your friend. You want to hook up a wagon?"

Before Leon could form a response, Hunter jumped up and landed on top of the Humvee. His wrist blades activated and he cut open handholds into the roof. The blades retracted and he grabbed on.

"The turret won't be able to turn, but I guess that could work." Barry climbed into the back.

"This is going to be some road trip." Leon got behind the wheel and drove deeper into the city.

* * *

Outside the wall that surrounded the city, a small group of dark shapes snuck towards one of the many checkpoints surrounding the wall. A pair of army personal stood near the wall with nothing but their guns and a radio attached to the wall. Two of the shapes broke off the ground and charged the men. They saw the shapes and opened fire. The two shapes lunged into the air and land on top of the two. There was sickly tearing sounds as they two shapes ripped the men apart. Satisfied with the kills, the two shapes joined the group as they leapt over the wall and entered the city.


	9. The Prison

Leon brought the humvee to a halt in front of the prison gates. They were wide open and to the passengers dismay, a large number of undead were wandering around the grounds. Hunter jumped off the roof as Leon and Barry stepped out. Barry looked at his assault rifle.

"Going to need a lot more bullets. You sure this is the best place to check?"

"With Ashley's tracking device not transmitting, we have to hope Wesker left some kind of trail."

Barry walked to the trunk and opened it. "Right!" He pulled out a large chain gun with six rotating barrels. Barry chuckled to himself as he attached the ammo pack to his back. "I'll try not to enjoy myself to much."

"How you feeling?"

"The vaccine is doing its job, don't worry about me. So do we walk or drive?"

"Walk! We can't afford for the vehicle to get surrounded, its our only ticket out of here quickly."

Barry nodded and primed his weapon. "I'll take point."

The trio moved into the large yard. Barry took the lead with Leon and Hunter covering his flank. Leon held an assault rifle in his hands, while Hunter was armed with his Burner Rifle. The mob of zombies spotted them and began to slowly approach them. Barry failed to suppress a grin as he took aim. The barrels spun at high speeds as the bullets streamed out of them. The bullets ripped into the first line of undead and sent them to the ground. Most of the second line fell over the downed zombies. Hunter's plasma casters Switched on and fired their blue plasma bolts. The bolts hit the mob of downed zombies dead center and exploded. A path was clear to the main entrance. Thankfully the doors had been left open. The hunter fired several blasts of fire into the remaining groups of undead. The trio ran in-between the burning infernos and into the prison. Leon searched around and found the door controls. He quickly shut the doors. Fortunately the lobby was clear of undead. The trio silently took in the scene before them. The area was covered in bullet holes.

"Damn!" Barry slung the chain gun to his back and drew his magnum pistol. "Looks like a major fire fight broke out here." He looked around the floor. "Where is the blood? I've never seen such a clean war zone."

"No sign of bodies being moved or of the area being cleaned." Leon swung his rifle to his back and pulled out his pistol. "Got any ideas, Hunter?"

Hunter shook his head. Whatever heat signatures that had been here were long gone. He lifted up his left arm and opened up the wrist computer mounted there. He activated his motion detectors. A circle was added to his display that showed all movements with in two hundred feet of him. He cal berated it to ignore Leon and Barry. He detected several moving objects deeper in the prison. Considering the speeds of the objects, they could only be more undead. He holstered his burner and gripped his retractable spear. The corridors were to narrow to trust the burning plasma. They slowly moved deeper into the jail.

* * *

Maxwell sighed as he flung the girl to the floor. He had just retrieved her before the amulet that kept the undead at bay died off. She tried to yell at him through her taped up mouth.

"You better be worth all the trouble your causing." Maxwell's cell phone began to ring. "Now what?" He pulled out his phone and turned it on. "Yes!"

Wesker's ever calm voice issued. "I have picked up our merry band of would be rescuers entering the prison."

"Too bad for them. The creature I left there should take care of them."

"Perhaps!" There was a short pause. "Or it will only weaken them. Ether way, I want you there to verify how well my new project does."

Maxwell wanted to tell him that there was little point in him going. It would only risk exposing his hideout. But he hadn't lasted this long by being stupid. "Understood!" The phone hung up.

* * *

The trio moved slowly through the darkened corridors as they made there way to the main control room. Hunter moved a few steps ahead of the two humans, his scanners on full alert. A zombie appeared from a doorway, but Leon was quick to put a bullet through its head. They reached a pair of double metal doors. Hunter's motion sensor went red with signals on the other side. He held up his fist and signaled for the others to stop.

"Many Targets!"

Both Leon and Barry made sure each of their weapons were fully loaded. Hunter tightened his grip on his spear and slammed his foot into the doors. They swung open and the three charged in. They found himself on a large balcony over looking the huge mess hall. Down in the hall, hundreds of undead roamed around, many eating bodies that hadn't changed quick enough.

"Hell!" Barry's eyes widen. "What happened here?" He looked at the doors on the lower level. "All the doors are chained from this side."

"I don't see too many wounds on the moving ones. They weren't infected by bites. Someone dumped the virus on them." Leon pulled out his PDA. "The control room is just down the balcony."

A large shrieking sound echoed through out the mess hall.

Barry holstered his pistol and brought the chain gun to bare. "Big ugly monster time!"

The doors on the other side of their level broke open. A ten foot tall creature stepped onto the balcony. It looked roughly like a human female. Her body resembled a skeleton with muscles bloating out all over her body. The hands were little more than foot long claws. She shrieked again. Her hair was little more than moldy strands that covered her skeletal face.

"Very ugly!" Barry pulled the trigger.

The creature jumped off the balcony and landed in the middle of the mess hall. The zombies didn't seem to take notice of the creature.

Leon gulped slightly. "Look!"

The creature let out a shriek loud enough to shatter the glass in the mess hall. Small black tentacles shot from her body and wrapped around the nearest undead. They tentacles dragged the bodies to the creature, where the skin of the creature began to grow over the zombies.

"That's new!" Barry did his best not to throw up.

"Its Uroboros! I read about it in Chris's report."

"Good to know. Can we shoot it now?"

"Hunter?"

This thing before him was powerful, but he foresaw no use for this creature. He held out his burner.

Leon nodded and readied his assault rifle. "Just like knowing what I am shooting."

The trio fired everything they had into the mess hall. The plasma fire Hunter fired into the undead hoards quickly filled the area with flames. The smoke and fire grew so intense, no one was exactly sure if they were still hitting their target. They fired until their weapons until they ran dry. Barry dropped his now useless chain gun and drew his magnum. Both Hunter and Leon slapped a new ammo cartridge into their weapons.

"Think we got it?" A loud shriek told Barry the answer was no.

Four long tentacles shot from the fires bellow and latched on to each corner of the room. A large mass that measured at least twenty feet rose from the flames. It bore six long, clawed arms along its huge body. It head looked like a merging of many faces and countless eyes glared at the trio on the balcony. It shrieked again.

Barry stepped back. "Man they just get uglier and uglier."

He quickly unloaded his gun's ammo into the body of the creature. Despite large chunks of flesh being ripped from it, the creature showed no sign of pain. Two of the clawed arms shot at the trio. Leon dodged to the right as Hunter jumped to the left. Barry simply dove to the floor as the claws impacted the wall that had been behind them. The remaining four arms flew at Leon and Hunter. Leon took off in a run as the claws ripped into the balcony behind him. He fired his rifle as he ran and was dismayed that the bullets didn't seem to be bothering the creature. He continued his run until he reached the turn to the balcony that went along the other wall. Leon spun around and saw the arms of the creature begin to grow in length.

"Perfect!" He threw his rifle behind his back as he grabbed a few of the grenades that hung from his combat vest. "Hope all that little league pays off."

Hunter dodged the clawed arms and fired his plasma casters. The blue bolts impacted the skin of the creature and began to burn. The creature shrieked in pain and swung its arms more wildly at the hunter. Energy based plasma could hurt this thing, but his casters couldn't produce enough to kill it. Hunter leapt over a claw swipe. The fire in the mess hall had intensified. An idea formed in the hunter's keen mind. His caster weapons held enough compressed energy in their cells to transform the fires bellow for a few seconds. He just needed a way to get the creature back down. A clawed arm managed to hit him and flung him into the wall. Hunter dropped to the ground and spotted the tentacles that had attached themselves to the balcony at the four corners. He jumped up and quickly activated his voice amplifier.

"FIRE! FOUR LIMBS!" Hunter hated his pour grasp of the rough language of the humans, but prayed the message was clear.

"Got it!"

Leon pulled the grenades from his vest which pulled the pins free. He flung them at the tentacle at his corner and ran to the other. The grenades exploded and ripped that part of the balcony free from the wall. It tumbled into the burning mess hall and took the tentacle down with it. The other three tentacles grew tight to handle the extra weight. The creature, realizing the plan, renewed its attacks at Leon and Hunter. All but forgotten, Barry stood up. He pulled out a small box from his back. He smiled as he pressed a small red button on top of the package.

"Four pounds of good old C-4, enjoy!"

He ripped off a plastic sheet from the bottom of the package and tossed it at the creature. The package hit the head of the creature and stuck to it. The area grew silent for a split second as the package beep and exploded. The force ripped the head of the creature apart. It fell limp as orange and red blood splattered all over the place. Both Leon and Hunter stopped and looked at the creature then to Barry.

"How was that?" He pulled out a cigar. "For once we have the firepower to kick some real mutant ass." As he was about to light up, the creature moved. "Ah hell!"

Taking advantage of the moment, Hunter fired his casters at one of the tentacles. It fell apart under the impact and the creature began to fall. Only the remaining two kept it safe from the fire bellow. Leon reached one of them and dropped the last of his grenades on it as he ran by. The grenades ripped the tentacle to shreds and it dropped. The creature swung on its last tentacle and impacted the wall underneath where Hunter was running. The balcony shook under the impact and threw the hunter from his feet. Hunter managed to push himself up as Leon reached him.

"You alright?"

Hunter nodded and looked over the balcony. The creature had fallen back into the fires bellow. He reached up and detached his right plasma caster from his shoulder.

"Run!"

He tossed the caster into the fire and both of them took off. The caster hit the flames and exploded in a ball of blue fire. The fire enveloped the creature who shrieked in pain as the plasma consumed its form. The pair reached Barry and they bolted for the exit. As they neared the doors, Leon shot the controls and the metal doors swung open. They charged through the yard and reached their vehicle before the remaining zombies could begin to attack. A large explosion issued from the prison and red fire erupted from the roof.

Barry looked back and gulped. "Damn! I want one of those."


	10. Hard Meat Attack

Maxwell crouched on a building overlooking the prison as he watched the trio watch the place burn. His eyes adjusted themselves and his vision zoomed in.

"Barely a scratch, why am I not surprised." His vision returned to normal. "What does it take to kill those guys?"

He heard a hissing sound behind him. Maxwell, unaccustomed to anything getting past his enhanced senses, slowly turned around. A large black creature was standing in front of him. It had an elongated head and no features save for a drooling fang filled mouth. The body was a combination of humanoid and insect features. The mouth opened and a smaller set of jaws appeared from it.

"Figures!"

* * *

Leon checked his maps while Barry went through their small armory. If there had been a clue to Ashley's location, it was now up in flames. Leon stuck his head out of the Humvee and spotted Hunter carefully going over the area. He hoped the hunter could find a trail or their rescue mission could very well end here. Leon sighed and went back to the maps.

"_Master!"_

Xu and Taishi ran up and bowed before Hunter. They were breathing heavily.

"_Have you found him?"_

Xu pulled out a black substance from his belt. "_We have found evidence of Hard Meat in the area._"

Hunter took the substance. There was no doubt of it origin. "_How is this possible? The probes would have reveled an infestation._" He tossed the item away. "_Have you seen them?_"

"_No. We thought we had tracked them, but all signs of them vanished._"

"_We need to recall the others. You haven't had the training needed to face Hard Meat._" Hunter opened his wrist computer and tried to link up with the sat-com. He got nothing but static. "_What can possibly be blocking our communications? Something far more complex is going on in this city._"

"_What should we do Master Guan?_"

A loud crash and movements in the shadows told the hunter what to do. "_Prepare yourselves. The prey comes._" The three predators moved to the vehicle. "Leon!"

Leon picked up on the trouble as he noticed the three of them moving to flank the Humvee. "Zombies?"

"Hard Meat."

"Crap!" Leon grabbed a magnum pistol from the car. "Barry! Big aliens on there way."

"More of them!"

"Giant armored things with acid blood."

Barry pulled out a grenade launcher. "I became a cop. Bank robbers, murders, and jay walkers. Not undead or aliens." He quickly loaded a grenade shell. "What next, we going to raid Area 51."

Leon holstered his pistol and took the assault rifle Barry handed him. "How many?"

Hunter shook his head and readied his spear. His sensors were having trouble locking on to the moving objects. From the shadows a large alien walked into view. It stood taller than the more common Hard Meat. Its exoskeleton was covered in battle armor and various pieces of equipment adorned its body. The three predators were stunned at the sight of an armored alien.

Xu glanced over to Hunter, "_What is this teacher? This Hard Meat is covered in our technology_."

"_It is a bull Hard Meat, that much I know. I fear that one of our people is behind this."_

The alien roared and a pair of plasma casters appeared on either side of his head. They glowed as they charged up.

"RUN!!!"

To a predator, running was a sign of cowardness. But considering the current situation, they quickly dove clear as the casters fired bright blue bolts of plasma energy. The bolts impacted the Humvee and the vehicle exploded. The three predators and the two humans quickly rallied together and aimed their weapons at the alien. The creature let out a hiss and eight other aliens joined it. They were regular size and were not equipped with equipment or weaponry. The bull alien hissed again and the other aliens began to surround them.

Leon undid the safety of his weapon. "A battle plan would be nice."

Barry took aim. "Keep firing until they stop moving."

Barry fired his grenade shell at the bull alien. It nimbly leapt into the air as the shell exploded against the ground. It landed and its lips seemed to smile at Barry.

"Hell!" Harry fumbled for another shell.

With a battle roar that seemed to shatter glass, Taishi threw himself into a group of regular hard meat. His spiked gauntlets quickly smashing through one of the alien's skull and spewing its acidic blood everywhere. Ignoring the blood, he turned to another and quickly grabbed the sharp tail that had been swinging at him. With a roar of effort, he yanked the alien off of its taloned feet and flung it into another alien that had been charging at him. Taishi's plasma caster activated and fired at the two downed hard meat. They scrambled clear as the bolt exploded where they had been laying. Unfazed, Taishi charged. Behind him, Xu followed and spun his chain around. The blades at the ends sliced into alien armor as they tried to move in and surround the two students. While no kill blows were landed by the blades, they did keep the mob of aliens at a distance and allowed Tasihi to concentrate on the creatures before him.

Hunter nodded as he watched his students work. They were proving themselves. If they survived, he would declare them full blooded hunters. He turned his attention to the bull alien and the two aliens that flanked it. The two regular aliens shook with anticipation, but didn't dare make a move without the bull's signal. A bull Hard Meat was stronger and faster than the smaller ones, but it was no more smarter in the sense of raw intelligence. They were damn cleaver thou and it was that cleverness that worried Hunter the most. For the first time that he could remember, he wasn't sure what to do.

The aliens hissed and charged. The bull charged straight for Hunter. Barry started running back as he fired a grenade at the trio. The two aliens jumped top the side to avoid and the bull leapt upwards. Leon unleashed an assault of bullet fire at the nearest smaller alien. The bullets ripped into the creature's exoskeleton and sent splatters of acid blood everywhere. Despite its wounds, it continued to charge. Leon stepped back and continued to fire. His clip was spent before the alien finally fell to the ground permanently. The bull alien finally landed and swung its long tail at Leon. The tail impacted Leon's right side and sent him flying.

With the bull distracted, Hunter aimed and tossed his spear. The weapon almost hit the creatures neck, but the alien moved in time for the spear to impale his shoulder. The bull roared as its plasma casters charged up and fired. Hunter jumped back as the bolts impacted the ground. He pulled out a pair of shrunken from his bandolier and flung them at the bull. The metal shrunken bounced off the metal armor that had been added to the bull's chest. Hunter muttered a curse as the bull's smaller jaw bit down on his spear and ripped it free from its shoulder. It dropped to the ground, almost completely dissolved by the alien's blood. The bull looked directly at Hunter. Its jaw seemed to smile at him. Hunter's wrist blades activated. Fighting a bull alien hand to hand was usually a suicidal move, Hunter's specialty. The hunter roared and charged.

* * *

**Author's note**

Sorry about the long wait. Class start up has been a nightmare. Thanks for reading.


	11. Bloodied Hunters

Maxwell ducked a claw swipe from the alien and jumped back as its tail smashed into the ground in front of him. He drew his katana and charged. Between his speed and strength the blade easily impaled the creature through its elongated skull. Green blood splattered out of the wound and covered Maxwell's right arm. He thought nothing of it as the alien dropped dead. As he pulled his sword free, he noticed the blade was quickly dissolving. A sudden pain struck him. His right arm was slowly being eaten by the acidic blood of the creature.

"Damn it!"

He quickly pulled his short sword out and sliced his right arm off near the shoulder. The arm hit the roof and quickly dissolved.

"Interesting." He clutched the stump of his arm. "Now I need to find someone still living in this city."

A loud battle roar filled the area and a large metal object smashed into the back of his head. Maxwell hit the roof and rolled to his feet. His skull was cracked in several places. Only his enhanced skin and muscles was keeping it together. A predator was standing before him. He clutched a large spiked mace in his hands. Maxwell gulped slightly as he recognized it as the creature he had infected earlier.

"Back for another thrashing I see." A quick mental scan showed the parasite inside the predator had barely grown at all. "Crap!" The mace in the predator's hand sparked with energy. There were no curse words in existence too express Maxwell's feelings at that point.

* * *

Twin bolts of plasma shot from the bull alien as Hunter ran. With a mighty leap, he jumped clear of the bolts and neared the bull's head. The bull tried to duck, but Hunter's right blades dug into the armor and left a large gash across its head. Hunter landed behind the bull and rolled forward to avoid the bull's tail from hitting him. The hunter turned and stood ready as the bull backed away to charge. The alien began to rush him, but twin bolts of plasma streaked out from behind Hunter and smashed into its chest. The bull roared as two Predators appeared and flanked Hunter.

Wei bowed slightly to Hunter. _"We are here, master."_

Zhou clanged his swords together. _"Please forgive our lateness."_

Hunter nodded, _"Stay on your guard. This creature is far more dangerous than its natural counter part."_

"_We will follow your lead."_

"_You are not ready to follow me. Flank the creature. I must strike the spot you have weakened."_

The two students moved into position as Hunter readied his strike.

* * *

Leon shook his head as he sat up. He had been bruised by the tail impact, but no bones had been broken. A loud hiss issued from an alien that was slowly approaching him. Leon looked around and found none of his guns on hand. He slowly stood up and pulled out one of his knives. It looked pitiful compared to the alien's claws and spiked tail. The alien bent back to lunge, but was knocked off its feet by an impact to its side. The alien exploded. Barry walked up as he loaded another shell into his launcher.

"Getting to old for this!" He locked the weapon and pulled a pistol from his belt. "Better go help the two taking on the group." He tossed it to Leon.

"Right."

Tasihi dodged another tail swipe and dove at the alien in front of him. His spiked gauntlets ripped into the large head of the hard meat and he quickly ripped it apart. He winced as the acidic blood finally managed to eat into his gauntlets.

"_My weapons are compromised."_

Xu nodded and flung his chain so it wrapped around the torso of another alien. _"Remove them quickly."_ He yanked on the chain and pulled it to the ground. His caster activated and fired at the downed alien. The plasma bolt blasted the head off the creature. He struggled to pull his weapon free, but two of the remaining aliens slammed him off his feet. They dove onto him and lashed out with their jaws.

"Xu!" Tasihi threw off his ruined gantlets and grabbed one of the aliens by its back spines and flung it off the fallen predator. The third remaining alien, who had been waiting for the right moment, struck. It leapt onto Tasihi's back and tried to tare off his helmet.

The alien that Tasihi had thrown righted itself and ran to continue its attack. It took a grenade shell in the chest and exploded. Barry dropped the launcher and switched to his magnum. Both he and Leon opened fire into the alien on Tasihi's back. The alien hissed in pain as the bullets ripped into its shoulder. With the alien's grip loosened, Tasihi grabbed the hard meat's large head and flipped it to the ground. His wrist blades activated and he sliced the alien's head in half. Not stopping, Tasihi ran to the last alien and grabbed its swing tail. He yanked the alien off Xu and pulled it away from the downed predator. The alien roared and turned to attack Tasihi. Several bullets impacted the side of its head and it crashed into the ground. The predator nodded to the two humans and dropped next to his friend. The aliens had ripped into his mesh armor and small chunks of flesh were missing. He disconnected Xu's helmet and pulled it off.

"_Do you live?"_

Xu coughed up some green blood. _"And leave the young females to your ugly face. I wouldn't do that."_

Tasihi laughed and gripped Xu's shoulder. _"Thank you! I would be honored to call you my brother."_

"_The honor would be mine."_

* * *

The bull looked cautiously at the two young predators flanking it. Running was the only option, but something kept its brain from processing it typical survival instinct. It roared and swung its long tail. The predator's ducked the swing and fired their casters. The bull dodged. That put it into the perfect position. Hunter charged with great speed and dove into the now exposed chest of the bull. His wrist blades cut into the thick hide. The bull fell onto its back as Hunter continued his assault. The two young predators ran to the bull and held its arms down. It thrashed with all its might as Hunter carved into it organs. The creature roared one last time and stopped moving. Hunter sighed with relief and jumped off the dead bull. Its blood was slowly eating into his armor. He pulled out a small cylinder from his belt and tossed it to Zhou. The student aimed the cylinder and sprayed Hunter with bluish foam. The blood was neutralized on contact with the foam.

Wei looked at the dead bull. _"Are we bloodied?"_

Hunter chuckled. _"Not sure! You want to fight another one?"_

The student posture showed confusion. Both Hunter and Zhou laughed.


End file.
